The Strongest Brotherhood
by YaYoo117
Summary: Naruto adalah anak yang dibuang oleh keluarga Namikaze, Shisui yang mendengar kabar itu, segera mencari Naruto. Apa yang akan dilakukan Shisui, setelah mendengar kabar itu. Warning: AU


**Uchiha Naruto Little Brother of Shisui** **Disclaimer :** **yang pasti bukan punya saya**

 **Rating : T** **Pair :** **Warning** : **Naruto di sini bukan keluarga Namikaze/Uzumaki,** **TYPO, OC, OOC, alurnya berantakan, DAN MASIH BANYAK LAGI**

 **D** **on't Like? Don't Read.**

By:YaYoo

Summary : Naruto adalah anak yang dibuang oleh keluarga Namikaze, Shisui yang mendengar kabar itu, segera mencari Naruto. Apa yang akan dilakukan Shisui, setelah mendengar kabar itu.

(gak pandai bikin summary, wajar author baru)

 **Happy Reading!!!**

-Konoha gakure no sato-

Malam yang indah nan tentram, itulah yang sedang dialami desa Konoha gakure no sato. Tapi tidak seindah dan setentram yang sedang dialami Naruto, Naruto dibuang oleh orang tuanya yang bernama **Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina**. Naruto dibuang ke **Hutan Kematian.**

-Hutan Kematian-

Naruto terdiam menatap rembulan indah dilangit. Tanpa menyadari ada seorang Anbu yang mengintainya. Anbu itu menatap bocah pirang disana. Mata merah dengan tiga tomoe itu terlihat di topeng gagak miliknya.

Kressekk..*

Naruto yang mendengar ada pergerakkan semak-semak, langsung bangun dari tidurannya. Memasang wajah siaga siapa tau itu adalah orang jahat.

"Siapa di sana?" Naruto berteriak sembari menatap semak-semak itu dengan wajah yang agak ketakutan.

Gerak cepatnya Anbu, sempat membuat Naruto pusing. Naruto teringat jutsu yang diajarkan guru Shisui.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu" Teriak Naruto sembari menggerakkan tangan. Jutsu itu hampir memadati **Hutan Kematian**.

'Jutsu itu...' Batin Anbu itu melihat handseal yang digunakan Naruto.

"Hyahhh..." Serempak jutsu tiruan'nya Naruto.

Syuut syuut syuut*

Anbu itu melemparkan beberapa kunai'nya, pada gerombolan jutsu tiruan Naruto.

"Hosh..hosh.." Helaan nafas Naruto, karena kehabisan tenaga.

"Sekarang kekuatanmu berkembang cukup pesat" Anbu bicara sembari membuka topengnya.

Naruto yang mendengar suara Anbu tersebut, hanya bisa terdiam. Apalagi saat Anbu itu melepaskan topeng yang dikenakannya, menampakkan wajah orang yang dirindukannya,Kakak angkatnya.

Greep* Naruto memeluk Shisui. "Hiks..Hiks..Nii-san.." Air mata keluar dari mata blue shapphire itu. Dirinya sangat merindukan sosok kakak angkatnya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau adikku se-cengeng ini" Mendengar itu Naruto melepas pelukannya, tangannya mengusap kasar air mata yang akan keluar lagi dari matanya.

Skip time : **Rumah Shisui**

"Tadi kenapa kau bisa ada di **Hutan Kematian**?" Shisui bertanya, dengan muka penasaran. "Kejadiaannya seperti ini..." Naruto menceritakan semuanya kepada Shisui.

 **Flashback on**

"Pergi kau dari rumah ini! Kau hanya membuat malu keluarga ini saja. Kau ini keluarga Uzumaki/Namikaze, bukan keluarga Uchiha. Tapi, kenapa kau bisa

mempunyai Mata Merah dengan Tiga Tomoe(?) Kenapa, Naruto?" Tanya Minato kepada Naruto sambil memelototi dengan wajah yang amat marah.

"Sebenarnya, aku..."Sudahlah, tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan, semuanya sudah jelas, sepantasnya kau berada di keluarga Uchiha!" Belum sempat Naruto bicara, sang Ayah memotong pembicaraan.

 **Flashback off**

"Kejadiannya seperti itu" Naruto menjelaskan semuanya, dengan wajah yang sedih.

'Apakah aku harus mengadopsi Naruto seperti layaknya adikku sendiri(?)' Batin Shisui bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Heyy.. Kenapa kau melamun?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah konyolnya.

"Baiklah.. Kamu akanku adopsi, seperti layaknya adikku sendiri!" Shisui mengatakkannya dengan wajah yang penuh ikhlas.

"A-apa(?)" Naruto berteriak, karena kaget. "Kau serius?"Yah..begitulah" Shisui langsung menjawabnya.

"Aku akan mengganti namamu 'Uchiha Naruto'

"Terima kasih Nii-san!" Ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang sangat bahagia.

 _ **-Keesokan harinya-**_

 _'Kriing'_

Suara alarm jam berbunyi menunjukkan pukul 06.05. Naruto langsung terbangun. _"Ahh..sudah pagi ya_ Sembari mematikan alarm jam di sampingnya itu.

 _"Naruto cepat mandi, katanya kau ingin sekolah. Ayolah kita daftar sekarang!"_ Teriak Shisui dari bawah, karena kamar Naruto ada di lantai atas.

 _"Baiklah Nii-san"_ Sahut Naruto dengan teriakkan panik, karena takut terlambat daftar ke sekolah. Naruto langsung berdiri, lalu mengambil handuk. Ia berlari melewati tangga yang satu ke tangga yang paling bawah.

 _'Brugh'_

Naruto terjatuh dari tangga, karena meloncat dari tengah-tengah tangga.

 _"Aduh..."_ Ucap Naruto kesakitan.

Tap...tap...tap*

Shisui berlari dari kamarnya, menuju tangga. _"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"_ Tanya Shisui agak khawatir. _"Aku tidak apa-apa! Cuman kakiku ini, sepertinya patah"_ Sahut Naruto masih kesakitan. _"Kamu ini ceroboh sekali. Sebentar aku akan mengambilkan perban"_ Shisui berbalik arah untuk mengambilkan perban.

Sejak saat itu, Narutotidakbisa kemana mana. Hanya bisa terdiam dan duduk di kursi.

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please Review!**

Hai, kembali lagi dengan saya YaYoo117. Gomen, tidak meneruskan fic yang **'Naruto Fantasy World'** , karena lagi gak mood dan kehabisan ide.

Gomen, kalo fic nya pendek karena saya author baru, ngetiknya juga pake hp mohon reader bisa memakluminya.

Fav sebanyak-banyaknya jika menurut reader-san menarik dan bagus.#maksa

Please Review!

.

Saya kekurangan pengetahuan(?)

.

!Please!

.

.

.

Salam dari saya : Name : Hilmi Hilyatuzzakiya

Pen name : YaYoo117

*~*


End file.
